


Love On The Brain

by RickGrimesLover1010



Series: Love On The Brain [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Brothers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Leedus, Light Angst, M/M, Open Marriage, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Norman pranks Andy with glitter in his car.. clearly irritating a very hot and sweaty Andrew Lincoln who supresses his annoyance because it's fucking Norman Mark Reedus! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy!
> 
> This is my first LEEDUS fic and I'll be working on chapter 2 tomorrow. It's probably only gonna be a couple chapters but I mean, I had to take a break from RICKYL but I have so many unfinished fics of them I had to take a break because well, I need some more LEEDUS fics in my life because both makes me happy lol. :)
> 
> PLEASE, let me know what you're thoughts are on this because I hate doing fics about like real people.. like they're not madeup characters.. so I definitely stepped out of my comfort zone here y'all.. lol.

Andy got into his car, sweat pouring down his face. The only thing he looked forward to was blasting the cold air on him while he drove home to his now empty house whilst Gael and their two children were back in London. Except, that’s not what happened to him exactly. 

Before turning the air on he knew something wasn’t right because Norman was smiling profusely every time he had mentioned getting in a air conditioned car and house. He plopped down in the drivers seat completely beat from the flaming weather while shooting their scenes on set with sweat pooling in the middle of his back and the front of his shirt. 

Turning his car on that’s when he realized that he was once again pranked by _Norman Mark Reedus_. How? The man walked up to his car while he had the door open, phone out recording him as he approached. He turned the air on, and that’s when it happened.. Glitter attack all over him and his car. 

“It’s still going dude..” Andy tiredly yet sweetly said into the phone as Norman kept on laughing, “How much did you fuckin’ put in here?”

“I put so much in there!” Norman laughed, “Have a nice ride home in the heat, Bro.”

“I’m sweating..” Andy sighed containing his temper with his best friend even though he was angry as hell of course from not having AC but because it was hot as shit, and then that’s when Norman turned the camera off.

\-----

Arriving at his house with all the windows down, he realized glitter was all over the car more than he thought shaking his head. He was pouring sweat all over his face and into his eyes, pissed off. He wiped what he could with his shirt and then looked at himself in the rearview mirror looking at his curly, sweaty hair falling all in his face, rolling his eyes. He grunted curse words under his breath towards the older man who only had fake blood on him while he had fucking glitter all in his hair, beard and inside his mouth.

He got out and back into the blistering heat that traveled from his head all the way to his feet and headed towards the front door. He unlocked the door when his cell phone began to ring.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He smiled graciously as he sat his work bag by the door, kicking his shoes off. 

“How was filming today?” 

“Good. Hot. I swear I could look like one of those zombies because I sweat all my fat off.” He smiled, opening his bottle of water as he gulped at it.

“Well, we don’t want that.” Gael lovingly laughed with the kids in the background screaming.

“No, we don’t. What have you done today?” 

“Nothing really. Went shopping with mom. That’s about it.” 

“Are the kids being good?” 

“Always. You raised them right..” She snickered into the phone.

“Mhm.” 

“Is Norman with ya’?”

“Nope.” He quickly said without a thought.

“Oh? Why not? It’s the weekend. You guys normally hang out..”

“He’s a cheeky bastard..” Andy heavily sighed as he looked in the mirror picking some glitter out of his hair.

“What did he do now?” She asked as she began to laugh.

“Filled my damn car with fucking glitter.. And when I went to turn the air on, it blew out all over me and the car.. And I was forced to drive home in this damn heat wave.” Andy growled in annoyance as there was silence on the other end.

“Oh, sweetheart.” She began to laugh until tears fell down her cheeks.

“It’s not that funny. It’s so damn hot here, I could have passed out from a heat stroke or something. And, let alone, it’s not okay that he did that to the car.. It’s going to take forever to clean out.” 

“It’ll be okay. He was only playing with you because he loves you.”

“Yeah, sure. He _sure_ loves me.. Asshole.” Andy stifled his own chuckle and looked at his phone when it beeped, meaning someone was calling him, “Gael, I’ll call you back. He’s calling me. Tell Matilda and Arthur I love them.”

“I will. I love you, sweetheart. Tell Norm I said hello.” 

“Mhm. I will.” He moaned and switched to the other line, “Why hello Normski.”

“Andy!!!” Norman exclaimed with a short laugh.

“What’s up?” Andy asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Was seeing what your plans were for this weekend.”

“I was talking to Gael. Told her what you did to me and that car.” 

“Ahh, what’d she do? She hate me even more now?” Norman softly laughed.

“No, she laughed. She told me to tell you hello..”

“Ah, Ain’t she sweet.” 

“She is.” 

“Mm. So, your plans?” 

“Uh, didn’t have much planned. Was probably going to order some pizza, drink some beer and watch some tv.” 

“I’m comin’ over.”

“You are?”

“Well, yeah. You said beer.” Norman laughed, “Shut up man. You know you want me to be there anyways.

“Alright, well I guess I’ll order it now.” 

\-------

About a half hour later, Andy had showered and then got dressed in his khaki cargo shorts with a tight black t-shirt with his black socks that of course had to match, then ordered pizza. Already knowing what Norman liked, he ordered half pepperoni and half Hawaiian with a 2 liter of diet coke. 

He quickly picked the house up as well as putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, starting his laundry just in case Norman wanted to shower he had clean towels. He then picked up his kids’ toys putting them in their rooms and finally stepped out back to smoke a cigarette.

He sat in the chair with his head hanging low while he smoked thinking about his kids, then looked up when the sliding back door opened up and Norman stepped out.

“Hey..” Norman spoke quietly.

“Hey.” Andy smiled as he finished the cigarette, putting the bud in the ashtray.

“What’s wrong?”

“Thinking about Matilda and Arthur. Don’t you ever just miss Mingus a lot more when we are shooting this show?”

“I miss him all the time.” Norman sighed then looked at his beaten down _secret lover_.

“How do you handle it. I have a three bedroom house and even when they’re here I barely get time with my kids.”

“I.. I like to think of this job as a once in a lifetime opportunity, Andy. I will never have this opportunity again and when I am with Mingus again, I spend every waking moment with him even if he is a teenager. He’s my pride and joy. Is Gael wanting you to quit the show or something?”

“No! No. She’s so supportive of this and I think she may kill me if I quit.” Andy laughed then stood up, hugging the older man.

“I see. Well, I’s about to kick yer ass if you was thinking ‘bouts quittin’.” Norman spoke in his slow southern draw for his character.

“I ain’t quittin’. Couldn’t leave my Normski.” Andy laughed, beaming happily as he countered back in his southern Rick voice.

“Good, cause make-up would be pissed if you came in Monday with a black eye.” Norman laughed.

“We sure don’t want that.” Andy chuckled as they headed back inside.

\------

Within 20 minutes, the pizza arrived and they grabbed their pieces and beers as they sat in the living room on the couch watching the newest episode of Shark Week as they made small talk about the show and Greg along with whom they were killing off for the premier of season 7.

Andy got up taking his and Norman’s plate into the kitchen while Norman paused the show.

“You want more pizza?” Andy offered.

“No thanks.” 

“Want another beer?” 

“Sure.” 

After Andy put the remaining pizza away, he grabbed two fresh beers and brought them into the living room, sitting next to Norman, handing him his opened beer.

“Wow, thank you.” Norman smiled as he leaned in, kissing the younger man as he always had, but this time, it was different, “You changed your soap or your shampoo..” 

“Yeah, I got bored with the other stuff.” Andy chuckled as he sipped on his fresh beverage

“What is it?”

“What you like it?” Andy flirtatiously teased as they always have.

“Maybe.” Norman shyly smirked behind his drink.

“I think it’s Axe or something like that. It’s in my bathroom. I randomly smelled it and went with it.” Andy rolled his eyes, smiling at the older man. 

“Hmm.” Norman hummed in approval, “Are you giving me permission to ransack your bathroom already, Andy?”

“Perhaps.” 

“You know, you didn’t get all the glitter out of your hair..” Norman sweetly smiled as he began picking the glitter out of his co-stars curly hair like a baboon. 

“You’re really picking at me? What’re you going to do next? Eat stuff off me?” Andy snickered.

“Is that a offer?” Norman smirked, raising an eye-brow.

“I’d have to consume a lot more than 2 beers.” 

“Awhh, I ain’t that bad..” Norman winked as he gulped at the beer and looked at the younger man.

“You know-”

“What?” 

“Gael.. She.. Thinks that there’s something going one between us.” 

“Oh really? I thought there was. Must have misread the signs..” Norman jokingly teased, but was serious.

Andy smirked, giving Norman his _fatherly_ look to watch was he said as he smiled and began to speak but couldn’t form the words.

“I love you.” Norman chuckled.

“Fuck you.” Andy countered as they always did on set during their serious moments.

Andy sat there as he pressed play on the remote thinking that maybe there was. He did love Norman, more than a friend but was too afraid to even try to bring it up. Of course, not knowing what would happen and or if it would make things awkward between them let alone ruin things for set and most of all their friendship. But then again, he sat there thinking about pouncing on him as he has done with Gael but stopped himself, trying to force himself from his growing erection, thinking of anything else.

Norman sighed, sipping on his beer as they went back to watching the show making small talk. He moved the pillow from in between them and he was cuddled up onto Andy as they were in the interview that everyone made sure to have the whole world read into _Leedus_ and wondered what he’d do if Andy had began taking his rough calloused hands through his shaggy hair and smiled at the thought that Gael already had her suspicions. He looked up at the younger man who was clearly in deep thought about something, pretending to be watching the show. He couldn’t act on his feeling in his stomach could he? What if Andy didn’t feel the same way? What if it made things awkward and or ruined everything for the show and Gimple was forced to kill one of them off because of a amateur move on his part? He sighed again, as he laid there quietly watching the show as he began to think of what would happen if he did act on his feelings. What would happen to him and Gael? What about Matilda and Arthur.. And Mingus. Sighing again at the thought of putting the children in the middle of it, he shook the thought out of his head and placed the beer on the floor as he got himself comfortable, laying a hand on his best friends’ leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Norman confront their feelings. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I know that I only planned on this being 2 chapters but then I watched the 2016 SDCC and had a lot of thoughts for the third chapter. Lol. 
> 
> But, let me know what ya' think about this as I'm still scared due to it being my very first Leedus fic.
> 
> Your comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads mean so much to me that it makes me want to keep doing what I am. :)

Andy laid his hand on Norman’s shoulder as he acted upon the feeling he had brewing in the pit of his stomach for his best mate and cast mate. He hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t scare Norman away because right now, they were completely alone in his house… without fans all around them and he could do things he normally wouldn’t. Even though Gael speculated and joked about him and Norman, he knew that she knew that the love he has for him is more than a friend. Of course, how couldn’t he? The man was the sexiest man on the planet and this isn’t the first time he’s admitted it, and probably won’t be the last. But then, it happened. He slowly began to stroke the older man’s hair, relishing the contact and the alone time without being interrupted by everyone else. 

“Don’t be mad at me.” Norman whispered as the younger man’s fingertips began to slowly massage his scalp.

“Normski, I could never be mad at you.” Andy smiled behind his words.

“The glitter thing was pretty funny though..”

“It was.” Andy muttered back as he watched the younger man lean up to his level.

“What is going on between us?” 

Andy just looked at him as he was pretty damn certain he was cross-eyed at the bluntness of the question.

“What… do you mean?” Andy whispered after clearing his throat.

“You know what I mean.”

Again, Andy looked back into the older man’s squinted blue eyes as he tried to find words to answer him, not wanting to end this conversation.

“I… I don’t know..” Andy sighed.

“The hell you don’t. Andy we’ve been friends going on 7 years now. We are always touching, grazing one another… There’s not been a time that I’ve not kissed you or wanted you.. I know, I know. You’re married, I have a son and you have kids as well.. But, I mean.. I can either go on pretending that there’s nothing between us… or I can be blunt as I am now and figure out if I am getting false encouragement from you when I am hitting on you..” 

Faintly smiling, Andy pulled him to him with his hands tightly tugging his hair and forcefully landed his lips on the older one, awaiting impatiently for access to his mouth. Norman allowed a soft groan escape his mouth and that’s when Andy took advantage. Shoving his tongue roughly and deeply into Norman’s mouth they were soon fighting for dominance until Andy broke away gasping for a breath.

“I don’t… I’m not sure what to do next..” He shyly smiled with his eyes still closed.

“I don’t either.. Can’t be much different then fucking a woman, right?” Norman softly laughed as he began to straddle the younger man, “Unless you want to be the top.. I’m sure we can work something out..”

Andy chuckled then placed his hands on Norman’s sides, squeezing his hips with his eyes still closed.

“Look at me.” Norman pleaded, waiting for the younger man to oblige, “That’s it. I love those eyes.”

Andy blushed then began to feverishly kiss the older man once more. Teeth, noses were crashing together while both panting for breaths and not daring to break away for the reasons they both feared. Norman ripped Andy’s t-shirt off, grinning seductively as he flipped his hair back and began to nibble on Andy’s left earlobe making him groan lightly.

“You like that?” Norman coaxed smiling to himself.

“Mhm.” Andy grunted as he began to barely thrust into Norman.

“Mmm…” Norman groaned against the younger man’s skin as he slowly began to slide off of him and kiss down his body. 

He sucked Andy’s left nipple as he bit it gently and then moved to the right one while pinching the freshly sucked nipple, smiling at the moans escaping his friend’s mouth.

“Ever had that done?” Norman moaned through kissing his stomach.

“Mnm” Andy sighed holding Norman’s shaggy hair.

“Me neither. Next time, it’s my turn.” Norman chuckled as he then licked and sucked Andy’s navel. 

“Fuck!” Andy gasped, laughing softly.

“I think-”

“Norman, please.. Shut the fuck up..” Andy groaned while watching Norman smirk up at him while unbuttoning his shorts. 

“Lemme ask ya something…” Norman smiled while softly grabbing Andy’s hardened cock through his pants.

“Hmm?” He hummed while he laid his head back on the couch.

“If I follow through with this… is things gonna be awkward between us?” 

“If you don’t follow through with this, then yes… things’ll be awkward.” Andy grunted, eyeing the older man who was on his knees rubbing his cock ontop of his shorts.

“What about Gael?” 

“I’ll handle it..” Andy groaned impatiently raising an eye-brow. 

Norman threw his hands up in defeat, smiling at the younger man as Andy leaned up for access, watching the him pull the hardened member from the clothing. 

“So..” Andy smirked raising his eye-brow again.

“Yeah?” Norman cockily countered, staring at the thick member right before his two eyes.

Andy smirked then watched as the older man gulped before grabbing it with his dominant hand, licking his lips.

“Remember, how much different can it be?” Andy grinned knowing he was irritating the older man.

“Have you ever done this before!?” Norman gasped feeling his own cock twitch. 

“Well, no. But you’re choking. You’re not going to do it.” Andy grinned, testing Norman to make him do it.

Norman growled in annoyance as he knew that if Andy knew anything about him, it was that he didn’t like to be challenged, and so he _had_ to fulfill this. He gently grabbed Andy’s cock while his eyes were closed, avoiding the younger man’s cockiness. He leaned up and put the rock hard cock in his mouth, closing his mouth around it, hearing the groans from the younger man. He then began to bob his head up and down as he used his hand to please his best friend that sat sprawled out on the couch.

“God..” Andy damn near sang out in pleasure. 

“Mmm.” Norman moaned and began to go deeper and faster on his cock.

\-----

After a few minutes of pleasing Andy, Norman stopped and sat back on his knees.

 

“Well, I think that if we weren’t friends before then this classifies as us being friends.” Norman teased.

“Best damn blow job I’ve ever had.” Andy smirked then pulled the older man to him, kissing him erotically as he shoved his tongue deeply into his throat.

“How far are you wanting to go?” Norman whispered against the burning lips that laid on Andy’s. 

“What ‘bout you?” Andy asked in his southern accent without realizing it.

“However far you wan’ go.” Norman countered in Daryl’s tone of voice.

Wickedly smiling, Andy perked his lips, “Might as well go all the way..”

It was Norman’s turn to raise an eye-brow as he smiled with a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that was yearning to fill Andy completely up, even though he had _no_ idea how it worked with another man. Unfortunately, they were both clueless in this department.

“Alrighty.” Is all Norman could get out with out choking on his own breath of air. 

“So, how do we do it?”

“Yer guess is as good as mine. I don’t fuckin’ know.. All I know is that someone once told me at a party that you have to loosen the _hole_ and then somehow-”

“Okay.. That’s enough. No talking. Just do it.”

Making Norman snort at the shyness, he looked at the younger man.

“What?” Andy innocently asked with the _sparkle_ in his eye. 

“You uhh.. Gotta let me have access… to… uhh, be able to… uhh…” Norman whispered, coyly smiling.

Andy growled and got on his knees as he leaned over the couch, exposing his whole ass in the air towards the older man. Within seconds, Norman had his cheeks spread and was already moaning at the cold air that hit his entrance.

“I ain’t even doing nothing, Andy!” Norman laughed.

“Shut up.” 

Norman smiled then instantly began to lick the older man’s entrance. Hearing the moans and becoming more aroused then before as he kept licking then found himself sucking more and more, masking the moans from the helpless man that was grunting out in pleasure. After a few moments, he lubed his two fingers with his spit and gently eased into the younger man’s ass listening to the approval and began to scissor his entrance, rubbing his fingers against the walls.

“Are you ready?” Norman sweetly asked hearing nothing but a moan. 

He then spit all of his saliva he could down on his cock, lubing it up and began to gently ease inside of the younger man. 

“Oh god..” Andy cried out in pain but yet pleasure.

“Fuck..” Norman growled in pleasure and waited a moment for Andy to join him. 

“Go.” Andy begged.

“I don’t wanna hurt you. Last thing I need is when we’re in San Diego you not being able to sit on your ass and or not look at me.”

“Norman Mark Reedus! If I can’t sit down, then that’s great because I’ve been wanting this with you for so fucking long that it’s _now_ happening! Now, fuck me..”

“It’s hurting you..”

“I don’t care. It’s gonna take a few to get used to..” Andy begged once again and then sexually growled out into the couch when Norman began to thrust slowly until he felt Andy shove his ass more onto his cock to feel him deeper.

“Damn-” Norman growled until he was being pulled damn near ontop of Andy with his weight on his back.

After a few minutes, Norman was thrusting deeply into Andy smacking his ass as they both were masking one another’s moans crying out for one another. He kept thrusting for what felt like hours, but then felt his stomach tightening up. 

“Oh, god damn it-” Norman cried out in pleasure.

“Mmmmm…” Andy groaned out.

“I’m going to cum..”

“Don’t stop til you do.” Andy implored as he pulled Norman more into him.

“Oh! Fuck!” Norman cried and suddenly shot his entire load into Andy who pleaded for him.

“I’m going to-” 

“Do it.” Norman begged and kept thrusting until Andy’s body shook underneath him as he came all over the couch and himself.

\-----

Norman pulled out of Andy, sitting on the couch as he let Andy take his time to turn back around to sit next to him. Norman looked at Andy through the corner of his eye, then looked away as he caught Andy looking towards him as well, but he diverted his eyes as well.

“Well, we should probably-”

“Yeah.” Norman whispered.

“Well..”

“So… Gael knows?”

“Suspects.”

“What’re you gonna say? Cause I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Me neither..” He slowly breathed in feeling himself shake, “I’m gonna tell her the truth. And I know that she’ll be okay with it.”

“Huh. How do you know that?”

“Cause.. She’s got someone too.” Andy naughtily smirked as he finally began to make eye contact with the older man.

“Guess everything works out then?” Norman smiled as well. 

“Mhm. I guess it does.” Andy laughed.

“I love you-”

“Fuck you..” Andy grinned, leaning over to kiss the older man


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy comes clean about he and Norm to Gael. Andy let's Norm know what the verdict is with them.. and Andy plans a attack to Norman at SDCC :)

A few weeks passed since Andy and Normans’ encounter on his living room couch. Andy stared at the couch all the time as if it were Halloween and a black cat walked by him. When Gael and the kids came back from London for those weeks, he grimaced at the kids sitting there where he and Norman had their _relations_ , not cuddling with his _wife_. Not sure really why it bothered him that much, obviously both men enjoyed that night very well. Maybe because, well, Andy envied that where his ass was, is where he was taken. The couch was his and Norman’s. It makes sense, right? 

“Hon?” Gael smiled sweetly shaking her husband out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Andy hummed smiling back at her.

“Are you all packed for Comic Con?” 

“Ehh, I think so.” He smirked as he sat on the bed next to his suit case.

“Is Norman riding you?” Gael _said_ making Andy look at her with his left eye brow raised.

“What?” He asked clearing the lump out of his throat.

“I said, is Norman giving you a ride to the airport?” She asked once more, looking at the handsome man sitting in front of her.

“Oh, I’m not sure. I know that Greg and I were talking about car pooling.. I’m sure Norman has already made plans for the three of us to ride to the airport together.” Andy scoffed lightly, shaking his head as he smiled at the fact that he knew his best friend.

“I see. Well, when is Greg supposed to be here?”

“Uhh, about a half hour..” Andy sighed, checking his watch.

Gael smirked as she checked on their kids as they were watching _Sponge bob_. She closed the door, locking it and walked towards her husband.

“Gael?” Andy whispered.

“Andrew James..” She smiled as she was now standing in between his legs.

“What’re you doing?” Andy asked closing his eyes trying to wish the images of Norman out of his head, then opened them to see his wife already topless.

“Giving you a reason to miss me.” She muttered and pulled him into a long heated kiss.

“Gael, we can’t. The kids-”

“Are watching tv.” She said cutting him off.

“Gael..” Andy sighed as he removed her arms from his neck.

“Andrew.. What? What is wrong?” She pressed knowing that Andy didn’t want to talk about it.

“Nothin.” He said channeling his characters voice, yearning to hear Norman’s voice as Daryl.

“It’s something..” 

“Gael..” He whispered as he finally looked at her.

“Who?”

“What?”

“Who is she?” She whispered pulling her shirt back over herself.

“What the fuck? I didn’t cheat..”

She looked at him with her lips pressed in a fine line.

“It’s a matter of who… And-”

“Who?”

“You’re gonna freak out..”

“So you cheated?”

“If we’re accusing here, Gael, then I can say that you’re cheating as well with what’ser face that you have when I’m not there with you and the kids.” Andy lightly hollered leaning against the dresser pressing the bridge of his nose.

“Who..” She asked once more.

“I.. It.. Ehh..” Andy opened his mouth to answer but stuttered then his phone rang. Gael grabbed it before Andy could and answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

“Hey! We’re out here..” Norman grunted into the phone.

“Alright..” Andy loudly spoke.

“Did you-”

“Norm, you’re on speaker phone.” Andy spoke again as he eyed his wife.

“Well, we’re ready. Hurry up.” Norman growled in annoyance and hung up.

“I see.” Is all she said as she handed him the phone.

“You see what?”

“You and Norman..” She slightly smiled, amused.

“What’re you talking about?”

“You know what.. Where did y’all do it? In the bed? The counter? Out back..” She giggled.

Andy growled before looking back at her, grabbing his suit case then opened his mouth, “The couch.” 

“Oh! Andrew James!!” She screamed in disgust.

“You asked.” He smirked and then opened their bedroom door. 

“I didn’t need to know that though.” She laughed following him out to the front door, “Matilda, Arthur, tell your dad bye and that you love him.”

“Is Nanny Norman here!?” They both smiled real big.

“He’s in the car. Go.” Andy smiled, winking at Gael.

“Kiss me bye.” She smiled shaking her head.

“Yes m’am.” He laughed as he kissed her romantically bye and then headed out to the car after the kids.

As he reached the car, Greg popped the trunk and he barely managed to get his suit case in there but he shoved it in there. He then watched as Norman was entertaining his children. The older man in his dark jeans, black t-shirt showing his muscles fairly well. Damn near penetrating through. His baby blue eyes barely visible through his shaggy black hair… And in that moment, he was caught.. Norman had his eyes on him the entire time laughing at his children but the smile behind the laugh clearly stating that he knew he was being watched. Knew that Andy was checking him out and that’s when Gael’s voice tore them both from eye-fucking one another.

“Inside. Tell Daddy and Uncle Norman bye.” 

“Bye daddy and Nanny Norman..” They both smiled then hugged them both bye. 

“I love you, sweethearts.”

“Wait.. Nanny Norman, we need to talk to daddy.”

“Sounds serious..” Norman smirked then nodded towards Gael who was smiling and he got in the car.

“What’s up?” Andy asked as he squatted down to their level. 

“What did Nanny Norman do?”

“Sweethearts, he’s humiliated your father on a international scale…”

“What can we do?” 

And in that note, Andy winked at them smiling and hugged them, “I’ll get Nanny Norman back..” 

As he climbed in the back seat next to Norman noticing that Greg was in the passenger seat and some odd guy was driving, he smiled affectionately at the younger man.

“What was that about?” Norman softly spoke.

“Oh, that? Just them telling me they love me and not wanting me to go..”

“Awh. I’m sorry.” Norman whispered as he looked at the younger man, right in his eyes, “So, how are you and Gael,?” he questioned in code…. Sort of.

“We’re doing fine. Thanks for asking. And she’s fine.. With _everything_ “. Andy smiled raising his eye brow talking in code back and in that moment all he wanted to do was pounce the older man that sat beside him, smelling just like heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's plan on getting his man backfires infront of everyone :)

Arriving in San Diego for the 2016 Comic Con, Norman and Andy headed into the hotel with Greg following shortly behind them. When they both reached the front desk the lady smiled enormously as she knew exactly who they both were.

“Good evening.” Andy politely smiled as he wore the same hat as he always did thinking that it would shield him from being recognized.

Norman smirked, rolling his eyes at the younger man who stood behind him.

“What?” Andy asked.

“She knows who we are. Can you take that stupid hat off now?” Norman pleaded.

Andy did as requested as he patted down his _bed hair_ looking at the attractive woman who was still in awe of them both.

“What room are the three of us in?” Greg asked, irritatingly at the bicker between the two male leads and of course, exhausted.

“Uhm.. Mr. Reedus is in room 205, Mr. Lincoln is in room 124, and you Mr. Nicotero are in room 144.” She smiled looking at the two handsome men.

“Thank you.” Greg sighed as he grabbed his key from her and headed away.

“Can I _please_ get a picture with you two?” She fangirled all over her words.

“Absolutely.” Andy grinned as he allowed Norman to take their picture and he did the same for Norman. 

After a few minutes, they had their keys and were walking to the elevator.

“Why are we still doing this?” Norman scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Why are we doing what?” Andy asked confused as they stood there waiting for the elevator.

“Staying on different floors and shit.”

“Because _you_ enjoy charging an enormous amount to my room and making my bill outrageous..” Andy rolled his eyes.

“I did that as a prank first off… and I did that also because I like you… or something to that affect.” 

“Something to that affect, huh?” Andy chuckled to himself and then they got into the elevator, “I like you too… or something to that affect.” 

Norman rolled his eyes and as the elevator door closed leaving the two of them alone from the paparazzi and fans, they looked at one another.

“You know, that pretty much everyone already thinks we’re fucking?” Norman smirked then watched the elevator hum up to the first level where Andy’s room was located.

“Well, aren’t we?” Andy grinned then exited the elevator.

“So that’s where we’re leaving this?” Norman questioned, confused.

“Yep. Gotta get some sleep before tomorrow.” 

“Mhm.” Norman scoffed, letting the door close as the elevator let him off on his floor.

~~~~

After a quick shower, Andy had dressed himself in his boxers and climbed into bed, slipping into a sleepy state until his phone beeped. He rolled over and opened it, looking at the picture of yet another bill that Norman racked up flipping him off. Andy growled and decided to call him to try to explain a few things to the older man. 

“Whaddup, my loving sexy best friend?” Norman answered, obviously drunk.

“And you wonder why we still do this?” Andy sighed, sitting up in his bed.

“I wasn’t gonna do that to you tonight because I thought I was getting laid… but then you turned me down so what better than to do it once more? Oh, and our fans are more than pleased with you by the way!”

“What the fuck’s that mean?” Andy asked.

“You bought everyone in the bar a drink tonight..” Norman gurgled in his throat from chugging yet another whiskey that he charged to Andy’s room.

“I’m going to kill you dead, Norm..” Andy muttered into a yawn. 

“But you love me.” Norman countered.

“Something to that affect.” Andy snapped back obviously joking.

“Whatever. So, you gonna allow me to come to your room?”

“You can come to my room all you want, don’t mean that I am gonna let you in.” Andy challenged.

“Fine then. I’ll remember that when you’re begging for me to give you what you want.” Norman challenged back.

“You’re drunk.. I’m going to bed. We have meetings in the morning. Good night.” Andy simply said as he sunk himself back down into a comfortable position.

“Yeah yeah. Love you.”

“Fuck you.” Andy smiled as he shut his phone then instantly fell asleep.

~~~

The following morning as they were all in the back of the room before being called up on stage, Norman approached Andy with a sideways grin.

“What?” Andy sighed as he looked around them. 

“Oh nothing. Nothin’ at all.” Norman smirked and pulled out another key.

“They gave you two keys?” Andy quizzing asked.

“Mhm.”

“So, what’s so funny then?”

“One’s yours..” Norman smirked real big that his cheeks began to hurt.

“Seriously? Are you that adamant to get what it..” Andy whispered into his ear, which no one paid much attention as they’ve always whispered secrets to one another.

“It’s my turn.” Norman smirked waving the key in front of his face, “They’re ain’t nothing you can do now, boy.” 

“Unless I switch rooms.” Andy countered raising his left eye brow.

“You wouldn’t.” Norman appallingly said with a hint of joking in his tone. 

“Try me.” Andy smirked and in that moment that conversation was over due to being called onto stage.

~~~

As they were all sitting at the panel, that’s when Jeffrey Dean Morgan was announced last.

“Are we pissin’ our pants yet? You mother fuckers! You can breathe, you can blink. You can fuckin’ cry. Oh hell, you’re all gonna be doing that! Or… you can lead us into a moderation.” Jeffrey spoke with Lucille in his hands, taking his place next to Andy as Chris began to spoke.

After a few moments of the cast taking turns on talking, Norman began to tell the fans about his and Andy’s prank wars which had them both smiling as Andy of course had something up his sleeve for his attack back.. Promising his children that he’d not only get their Nanny Norman back but his lover as well. 

“I get a package on set and as I open it, glitter just explodes in my face.. And then that’ when that happened next.” Norman smiled jokingly.

“That is such a mean prank.. That stuff is like clown herpes.. Like it does not come out..” Chris joked as Norman set back down next to Andy, pulling him into a sideways hug, placing his hands on Andy’s sides. 

“No, No.. that doesn’t come out.. Chris you’re absolutely right..” Andy began to explain as he was getting out of Normans hold.

“In like a year you’ll still be saying that it’s in your beard-” Chris joked being cut off by Andy.

“I drove home from that point and there were people at red lights looking at me like I was.. Ya know, Like I had been clubbing or to a club, Ya know what I’m saying? And then I went to… I thought that I would to go home… I went to uh, to vacuum it up and it took me 25 minutes… And I was beating up with sweat and so I got back in the car and I cranked up the air and it just went ‘ _woosh_ ‘ and stuck to my sweaty face. And then I went to the coffee shop and the guy was like, “You’ve got something in your hairline..” Now they’re calling me _Sparkles, Glitter Boy_. I used to be somebody in my home town.. And when I got onto the plane to go to San Diego my two children had tears in their eyes and they said, “What did Nanny Norman do?” and I said, “Sweethearts, He’s.. He’s humiliated your father on a international scale” and they said, “What can we do?”… So, believe me, this is the end..” Andy smiled and then blew sparkles towards the older man as he began to prank him back.

Norman turned his head as the glitter flew back and landed all over Andy and Danai. Standing up, Andy apologized to Danai as they were all laughing and he sat back down.  
“It’s in your beard!” Chris laughed.

“It’s in your beard..” Jeffrey mumbled showing him.

Pounding his fist on the table in front of him, that’s when it happened. Norman had called him a bastard in a loving context and was straddling him in the chair.

“You’re gonna get it later..” Norman whispered while the crowd freaked out that he was ontop of Andy and the cast was just laughing. 

“Pay back is a bitch, ain’t it.” Andy muttered as they wiped glitter on one another. And as Norman stood up, Andy had wiped glitter down his shirt while giving him excuse to touch him. 

Taking a selfie with Chris and Norman, he leaned up, “That didn’t go as I wanted it to..”

As Chris kept on talking, Norman and him just kept laughing at one another and that’s when Norman began pick at his beard and rub it in more, still laughing at the prank gone bad, Andy pulled back not believing at how terrible it turned out to be. 

But that’s when he realized that going on 7 years, the man who he calls his best friend, Normski, Nigel and brother.. Is the man that he loves with his whole heart just as his own family. Norman Mark Reedus, would and will be his for the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos are always welcome. Love my feedback as well. I really love hearing critisism! :)
> 
> Hopefully, I did these two justice and my RWG and fans of the show along with the shippers of Leedus and Rickyl.. Lol. :)


End file.
